Typical harvesting vehicles (or “harvesters”) may be configured such that various components, including ground drive and harvesting components, may be powered via one or more infinitely variable power sources (“IVPs”), such as one or more hydraulic or electric motors. For example, in typical cotton harvesters, various hydrostatic systems may be utilized to separately power a ground drive (e.g., via a hydraulic motor powering two wheels via a differential gear set, or separate hydraulic motors at each wheel), and various harvesting units. This may be useful, for example, in order to provide variable control over the operating speeds of the ground drive and the harvesting units, as may be required to synchronize (or de-synchronize) operating speeds of the harvesting units from the current ground speed of certain cotton harvesters (e.g., cotton pickers). However, the use of hydraulic motors (or other IVPs) in this way may impose unavoidable efficiency losses due to the need to convert mechanical power from the engine to hydraulic (or electrical, or other) power to operate the IVPs, then convert the hydraulic (or electrical, or other) power back to mechanical power using the IVPs, in order to power the ground drive and harvesting units. It may be useful, accordingly to provide a transmission arrangement allowing direct mechanical powering of various harvester components (e.g., various harvesting units), while also providing the variable speed control facilitated by an IVP.